paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase X Everest
Chase X Everest is a romantic ship between Chase and Everest. The people who ship the two call it "Cheverest" or "Everase". Canon Trivia Season 2 * In "The New Pup" Jake calls Chase anxious and indicates forward, (Indicating for Everest) But the bridge began to crack making it difficult for Jake to finish his speech. * In "Pups and The Big Freeze" when Rubble helped sometime during the mission, Chase and Everest booth close to each other. * In "Pups and The Big Freeze" when Rubble helped remove the ice from the rails, Chase and Everest howled together, jumped and looked at each other. * In "Pups Save a Stowaway" Surprised to see that a penguin was in Marshall's uniform, the puppies begin to laugh, as far as they laugh Chase does not take his eyes off Everest. * In "Pups Save a Stowaway" Chase took Everest on his cruiser to take back her snowmobile. * In "Pups Save to Stowaway" Chase looked worried when Everest tried to jump to her snowplow. * In "Pups Save a Stowaway" Chase greeted Everest when she reached her snowplow. * In "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot" Everest looked worried, when she saw Chase's sad face after Major Humdinger did not say thank you. * In "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot" when Chase, Rubble and Everest entered the cave, and have to duck, because, bats flew over their heads and when they stood up Everest looked gently at Chase. * At the end of "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot", Chase and Everest played together. * In "Pups Save the Snowboard Competition", Chase told Everest what she and giggled as she looked at him. Eventually, she did what she had asked. Season 3 * In "Pups Save a Wild Ride" when Marshall bumped pups in PAW Patroller Chase landed next each other. * In "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show" when pups sang after washing Jake's car, all this time Chase and Everest were close next each other. At the end of a song, Everest looked at Chase and smiled. Season 4 ''' * In "Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear" Chase praises Everest's snowman and she is happy, and smiles at Chase. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder" Chase was the first to greet Everest, and he was happy. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Frozen Flounder" Chase invites Captain turbot to see the surprise of Everest he gets very excited about it. '''Season 5 * In ”Mighty Pups” Everest seem very sad and worried when Chase was blaming himself and say that he is not a good leader. * In ”Mighty Pups" with rest of the Pups she tried to cheer him up. Fandom This ship is popular, but, there are some people who still support this on the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki. Some Fanfics and Fanart of this ship exist across the internet. Trivia * Chase and Everest had the same difficulty playing pup pup boogie. * In the book titled "Ice Team" Chase and Everest appear together. * Also to the appearance of Chase and Everest together in the book "Everest Save The Day". * Chase and Everest are the tallest pups among all. Other Pairings: * Marshall X Everest * Chase X Skye * Rocky X Everest. * Rubble X Everest. Category:Everest Category:Chase Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Confirmed Category:Cheverest Category:Everase Category:Girl x boy